Different Developments
by NightOwl Fury
Summary: Okay, I'm absolutely terrible at summaries but I'll try. Summary: We all know Ezra lost his parents, but what if he wasn't completely alone? What if he had a friend who didn't have her parents either? My take on Star Wars Rebels, please no flames, even though it probably isn't good. I'm also a terrible judge of rating, so, there is a little tiny bit of violence, but not much.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PUPPY! The peeps who ****_do _****own SWR seem really nice though, it would be fun to work there especially since animation is the only non-animal related profession I find interesting :D I'm still a little ways away from my first job though, which will most likely be washing dishes at the airport/café behind my house. *Sigh***

Chapter 1

(Robin's POV)

"Ezra! Come on! You're the one who wanted to get out of this tower today!" I screamed into my best friend's closet/bedroom. We didn't have a lot of space in our rundown abandoned tower.

"Alright, alright, I'm up! Jeez Robin!" I heard a voice yell back from behind the door.

My name is Robin Fyrhaer. I live with my best friend, Ezra Bridger, because neither of us have any family. Ezra never spoke of any family he had in the past, he always got this sad and pained look in his eyes whenever I brought it up. My own parent's death, however, is pretty well known. They were burned at the stake when I was just a baby, because they were accused of being Jedi. Of course, they weren't, I know this for a fact, but there were suspicions because people used to say that things came flying out of the window of our house occasionally. My parents had helped some rebels occasionally though, and that is what ultimately got them killed. I had been raised by my Aunt Teresa until she died from an intentionally lit fire in our home, when I was 8. The fire was started by the imperials because they suspected Auntie of aiding the rebels, but had no real proof. So they murdered her, and no one ever knew what really happened. I had been at the market at the time, so I wasn't burnt to death. But I did discover the evidence of a started fire. I had been living on my own until I was 11, when I met Ezra, who had also lost his parents.

I heard shuffling from behind the door as a stood leaning on one leg, my hands on my hips.

Ezra soon walked out, looking quite sheepish and dressed in his normal orange attire, but he still had a bit of a bed head.

I smirked at him and we both set out to the city, ready to steal some breakfast. Since we had no parents we had to make a living somehow, and stealing was the only option, since we were only 14.

As we walked (I like a good walk), I gave my shoulder-length dark red hair a last-minute brush. I was born with my unusual hair color, and my eyes were hazel.

"So, what's the plan today?" I asked Ezra. I was more of a follower than a leader, though he wasn't much of a leader either so we were more like equals.

"I dunno. Steal some fruit, maybe some weapons and parts for the black market..."

"Alright, we should split up. I'll take the south-western quadrant, you take the south-eastern." The city was big, so we didn't usually spread to far in one day.

He nodded as we reached the city and we snuck in our usual route, a secret hole in the city's wall at the back of an alleyway. We have the entrance blocked off by a few abounded dumpsters and ladders. We crept around the dumpsters and split up. I tried to look casual as I walked through the market.

I saw a strict-looking old woman selling yogans. I pretended to be looking at another vendor as I kept an eye on her. I bent down quickly and rolled a round rock over to her and it made a satisfying thump! sound as it hit a box a behind her. She turned and walked over to the box, opening it and looking at it's contents. Quickly and nimbly, I snuck over to her stand and opened my satchel, pouring a few yogans into it. I turned and ran away before the woman could spot me, satisfied with me work.

I leapt on top of a barrel filled with who-knows-what, and jumped as high as I could up onto a building. Ezra and I had always been good at jumping and the like, and we did it often.

Suddenly, because I wasn't looking where I was going, I ran full force into someone.

"Ach! What the heck?" I said as the person and I both fell backwards onto the building.

"Hey! Watch it, kid. Who are you and why are you up here?" The girl said as she stood. I jumped up quickly and backed away. The girl started to advance towards me.

I looked at the girl and realized it was a mandalorian, but the unusual thing was she had customized pink/red armor, with a lot of different designs and paint on it. "Oh, wow! Your armor is so cool!" I gasped.

The mandalorian girl stopped, clearly not expecting my remark. "Um... Thanks. But you still haven't answered my questions." She said, crossing her arms.

I shifted nervously. "Er... Idon'thavethetimenowsorrybye!" I said it so fast I think she didn't quite catch it at first, but before she could answer I jumped off the side of the building and landed crouching on my feet. I ran towards the south-eastern quadrant. I needed to find Ezra and get away. For all I knew that mandalorian could be working for those dirty imperials.

As I ran, I tried to sense where Ezra was. We could do that, it's weird. It's like a telepathic tracking device. But when I tried to find him, instead, I sensed a different person. I didn't know who it was, so I stopped short and whipped my head around, trying to find the source.

I noticed a man, with tan skin and brown hair in a short ponytail, wearing light armor. I frowned and squinted at him. He was just standing there. It seemed like that was where the 'telepathic tracking device' was coming from. I noticed he was looking up at a building, so I turned my head and saw Ezra peeking out over the side just as the man turned. The people milling around provided cover for me as I snuck up to the side of the building Ezra was on and hopped up from to it from a vendor's roof. I snuck up behind Ezra and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"YAH! Oh, Robin, come on, you know I don't like that. Someone could have heard us." Ezra hissed.

I laughed and punched his shoulder playfully. "Hah, if anyone heard us then we could just escape. So what have you got?"

Ezra opened his backpack. "Just a few yogans. You?"

"Same."

"All right, we should-"

Suddenly we heard an explosion and we turned to see a speedor blowing up and simultaneously bursting into flame. I marveled at the explosion in awe. "Wow. That was a pretty good explosion." I nodded my head as if judging the catastrophe on a scale of one to ten.

Ezra shook his head just in time to see me jump to the ground. "Robin, wait!"

I frowned up at him, but as soon as I turned I saw a speedor headed right for me, and everything went black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I woke up where I had been knocked out, and vaguely wondered why Ezra hadn't helped me. But then I though: Oh right, he knows I can take care of myself. I recalled the last time he had tried to help me when I was knocked out.

_Flashback_

_ "Ezra! I can do perfectly fine on my own!" I yelled at a 13 year-old Ezra._

_ "You fell off of a building, Robin!" Ezra said, though he seemed a little afraid of my anger._

_ "You don't have to treat me like a little kid, we're the same age!"_

_ "What did you expect me to do!?"_

_ "Leave me be! Just leave me be next time!"_

_ End Flashback_

I sighed and looked around. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. I don't get angry very often, but when I do people tend to listen to me, I think I get a little scary. Ezra was nowhere to be seen. I frowned and the recent events caught up to me. An explosion. Oh, god, I hope Ezra didn't get into trouble again. Sometimes Ezra and trouble seemed to be the same thing. I sighed and tried to stand up. My vision became blurry and I clutched my stomach, stumbling a little as I stood. That speedor must have rammed into me, those stupid imperials. I groaned and tried to clear my vision a little. I think I'd broken a rib, so I started to slowly head back to our tower. Hopefully Ezra was already there.

** Hi, so, I wanted to do another SWR story, but I haven't thought up much on a sequel to Capture & Release, so this is entirely different, sorry :( But anyway, I was kind of inspired to do this from WolfieRed23's 'Spark of Rebellion', I hope that's okay... I'm going to make it into something different though... So... Yeah, hopefully I'm not in trouble with the law or whatever for getting an idea from someone else's story... I don't know how that works, was I supposed to ask first? O: Erm, anyway. Sorry I haven't updated my other stories in a few days, I think I'm getting a bit of writer's block. Please excuse me if there are typos. So, anyway, this might be a little difficult to write, but I'll do my best and I hope y'all like it so far... :D Have a good day (or night)! Please review! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived back at the tower at what I assumed was about one in the afternoon judging by the position of the sun. I climbed up the tower and looked for Ezra. I couldn't find him anywhere, not in his room, the living room, or even my room, which began to worry me. I went out onto the balcony, but he wasn't there either. "Ezra!" I shouted. "Where the heck are you?!"

There was no answer. I went back inside and looked around for any sort of note he might have left if he had just gone for a walk or something, but again I came up with nothing.

My ribs were starting to hurt again, so I decided to treat it. I took off my shirt and began wrapping bandages around my mid-section. I soon finished and put a new bright blue shirt on instead of my old red one that now had some holes and was charred. I kept on my black jeans, belt, and tall black leather boots with buckles, because they weren't damaged except for a little dust that I simply brushed off.

I decided to try not to worry about Ezra, he was probably still out pick-pocketing. I picked up my satchel and refilled it with yogans and other fruit. I often brought food to the locals at Tarkintown, who didn't have money to buy much of their own. I didn't have much, but some was better than none. I didn't tell Ezra about it because he probably wouldn't be very happy with me just giving food out. I usually told him I was going for a walk.

I left a note for Ezra saying I was going on a walk. I put my hair in a ponytail and left with my satchel of fruit for Tarkintown, which would take a few hours to get to.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

I arrived at Tarkintown between seven and eight. When I arrived, I went around and said hi to a few of my friends, and gave out some fruit to the locals. I soon found some of my closest friends, who were in a band with me. There was a young male rodian named Orthei, a teenage boy named Fjorn, and another teenager, this time a girl, named Wisp. No one knows why she's called that, but she is kind of quiet and her hair is long, curly, and nearly white in color. Her blue eyes are soft and kind. Fjorn has kind of long feathery dark hair, that is sometimes hard to tell the color of, whether it's dark brown or black. His dark brown eyes are calculating and wary, but he is very friendly once you get to know him. Orthei's skin is a sea-green color, and his large black eyes make him look curious and innocent.

"Hey guys!" I greeted, throwing them each a yogan, which they caught and ate hungrily.

"Hi, Robin. How've you been?" Wisp asked once she'd finished. I took my bongos from my second backpack and sat on a barrel. "Okay, I guess. Ezra didn't come back to the tower today..." A fleeting look of doubt came across my face and I frowned. "I'm sure he's back by now though." I finished.

My friends all nodded and picked up their instruments, and we began to play. We often performed on the streets in the city for tips, but in a place like Tarkintown, we just did it for fun and entertainment.

After we'd played a few songs, I said I needed to get a drink and went over to a well and drank some of the water from my hands. I noticed all of the people were heading towards one spot in the middle of town, and I wondered what was going on. I decided to follow the mob, what was the worst that could happen? When I got to the source of the crowds, I was surprised to find the mandalorian I'd run into earlier and a Lasat handing out free food from large boxes. I hid behind some people, not wanting the girl to recognize me.

"Robin? Where'd you go?" I head Fjorn calling, along with Orthei and Wisp. I turned and saw them searching through the crowds.

"Guys! Over here!" I hissed. They all turned and saw me hiding behind some people.

"What are you doing?" Orthei asked with amusement as they walked towards me.

"I ran into that girl mandalorian in the city, I don't want her to recognize me!" I whispered. But no sooner had I finished talking did my human (and alien) shield disperse and I was left in the open as the crowd began to disappear as well with only my friends standing a few feet away. I stiffened.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. "Robin?" I turned and saw Ezra staring at me, holding one of the empty boxes.

"Ezra? What are you doing here?" I asked quizzically.

"Um... It's kind of a long story... What are you doing here?"

"Sometimes I visit this place."

The girl mandalorian suddenly seemed to recognize me. "Hey! You're that girl that ran into me on the roof!"

The Lasat frowned. "You were on a roof?"

I huffed and turned to the large sinister-looking Lasat. "Yeah, so? She was too." I pointed at the other girl.

"All right! Who are all of you?" Fjorn waved his hands in front of him dramatically in a_ stop _gesture.

"This is Ezra, Fjorn. I don't know who these other people are," I said, gesturing to the strangers. "Mind explaining, Ezra?"

"All right, but it may take a while, let's head back to the ship."

"Ship?"

"Yeah, all part of the story. Your friends should probably stay here if they don't want to get in trouble." Ezra said, looking pointedly at the blinking group of teens.

"Yeah, I'd rather not, bye Robin." Wisp smiled and pulled the boys away.

I followed the weird group out of town, and towards a smallish ship. What was Ezra doing with these people? I guess I'd find out.

** Hey y'all, sorry the chapter was short, I should probably put more detail into them and make the chapters longer, but then I would update even less frequently... Anyway, tell me what y'all think of the chapter and Robin's friends, and please R & R! I actually had to re-watch part of the movie to write some of this, but I don't really mind, I like the movie! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: "Okay, the disclaimer guest today is my very own Robin!"**

**Robin: "No one owns me!" *Shoots arrow at me***

** Me: *Dodges arrow* "Yeah, whatever Katniss. Just do the disclaimer."**

**Robin: *Grumbles* "Fine. NOF doesn't own anything from Star Wars Rebels. Happy, Ms. Bossy?"**

** Me: "Real mature, Bin, real mature."**

Chapter 3

(Robin's POV)

*3 months later*

It has been three months since Ezra and I joined the crew of the Ghost. I got to know Kanan, Hera, Zeb, and Sabine very well. I share a room with Sabine, and we got along really well, for we both love art. The crew and I soon discovered the Force is strong with both Ezra and I, and Ezra began training with Kanan, who we found out is a Jedi! We have gone on a few raids and missions since we joined, but the one that touched me the most was when we rescued the Wookies from the spice mines, and Ezra saved the young Wookie Kitwaar. I do not have a Master yet, because we haven't come across any other Jedi.

"Good job, Robin, You're getting really good!" Sabine exclaimed as she examined my bongos. I had painted them with colorful designs to make them brighter.

"Thanks, I'm used to drawing with pencils and not spray paint, but I figured they were kind of dull considering everything else in here." I gestured around our room to the walls, which were painted with random designs and crossed-out stormtrooper helmets.

"You kidding? You'll be as good as me in no time!" Sabine grinned and handed me my bongos back, which I set on my top bunk-bed.

I smiled sheepishly and walked out the door to get some lunch. As I walked into the room where we eat (I still think it's weird calling it a dining room), I saw Ezra and Kanan sitting and eating some soup as well. "Hey, punk." I said as I hit the back of Ezra's head lightly, sitting next to him and across from Kanan. I grabbed a yogan from a bowl on the table and bit into it ravenously.

"Gee, Robin, you act like you've never eaten before." Ezra commented as he scooted away from me slightly.

I smirked and rammed another yogan in his mouth before he could speak again.

"MMPH!" He mumbled, taking the yogan out of his mouth and shaking his head exasperatedly.

Kanan just watched them like they were some sort of amusing holonet sitcom.

I chuckled and threw the stem of my snack into a garbage bin. I looked to Ezra. "Soooo, how's the Jedi training going, young padawan?" I smiled innocently.

Ezra sighed and banged his head on the table. "I know it was you messing with me yesterday, Robin, I could feel you laughing."

I grinned and patted his head affectionately. "It's okay, boy." I cooed to him as if he was a puppy.

Ezra batted my hand away and pushed me out of the booth so he could stand up.

"Hey!" I yelped as I fell down. I stood up quickly with a flip and tackled Ezra to the floor. "Apologize, you venturous dimwit!" I growled as I pinned his arms to the floor. He stared into my eyes for a second before looking away. "Okay, I'm sorry!" He exclaimed with a huff.

I smirked and stood, pulling him up weakly, for I wasn't the strongest. He gave me a small, sheepish smile and ran out of the room in a flash.

I snorted and sat back down across from Kanan. "What was that about?" I asked him as I fiddled with my belt, which now held a blaster, a few back-up explosives, and a couple bobby pins (what? They have many uses). I also have a bow and arrow in my room that I like to practice with, but I don't get a lot of opportunities.

Kanan just smiled knowingly and stood to leave. I frowned at his back as he walked through the door, wondering what he knew that I didn't.

I decided to head outside, for we were currently residing on Lothal. Only part-time, of course. Too many imperials on our tails.

I walked down the ramp to see Kanan and Ezra training in the dry grasses a little ways away. I wasn't entirely sure what they were doing. Kanan had odd training methods.

I walked away from them, to my right, to climb up a large boulder and sit atop it. I love to observe the scenery, often roughly sketching it.

I noticed a small cat-like creature that I did not know the name of, and began to draw it carefully, seeing as it wasn't moving much. Just as I finished my drawing, the creature pounced on something and bolted off with something in it's mouth. I closed my sketchbook and slid off the boulder in time to see Ezra and Kanan heading back inside. Had it been that long already? I did tend to get immersed in my work.

I slowly walked towards the ship, the sun just beginning to set, the sky a dull orange. As I walked inside, I could here Zeb and Ezra's brotherly bickering again. I shook my head fondly, a slight smile splayed on my face. Just as Sabine was like a sister to me, Zeb was like a brother to Ezra, even if they denied it.

I walked into the 'living space', where everyone except Ezra and Zeb were currently seated. Chopper was playing holochess with Sabine, and Kanan and Hera were talking about who-knows-what, probably boring adult stuff.

"Hey peeps!" I exclaimed as I flopped down beside Hera.

Hera stopped talking to Kanan and looked at me oddly. "You have the weirdest vocabulary." She smiled.

I shrugged and began doing my hair up in a ponytail. It had gotten longer over the course of three months.

Kanan sighed and rubbed his temple forlornly. Hera patted his shoulder sympathetically.

I studied the two curiously. "Soooooo," I began. "What's with you?" I raised an eyebrow at Kanan.

Kanan looked up and set his elbows on the table, resting his head on the top of his intertwined fingers. "If we don't get you a master soon, you may begin to lose control of your actions involving the Force." He looked at me, waiting for my reaction.

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Um... Okay. So what do we do?"

Kanan shrugged defeatedly. "We don't even know if there are any other Jedi. There isn't much we can do."

Sabine shifted uncomfortably. She finally turned to us after a few minutes of awkward silence and spoke worriedly. "What happens if she can't control it?"

Kanan and Hera glanced at each other. "Well, she would at first start to move things with the Force in her sleep. Then when she gets upset, angry, or sad she would have dangerous bursts of energy that could knock people back several yards. Then she would get recurring migraines, and she could have the potential probability of destroying the ship..." Kanan trailed off, staring at the floor.

I gulped. "How do you know so much about it?" I asked.

Kanan shrugged. "Jedi homework." He answered simply.

Just then Ezra stalked in grumpily and squeezed into the booth beside Sabine, who suddenly looked rather suffocated.

"What's with you, Ezra?" I laughed as he swatted Chopper's taunting robot arms away.

"Zeb sat on one of my helmets!" He exclaimed with dramatic arm gestures "Again!"

I giggled and stood up. "I'm sure he didn't mean to, Ezra." I said as I desperately tried to stop giggling. Since when did I giggle?

Ezra frowned. "He could look where he's sitting." He grumbled.

Hera stood up to leave, mumbling about checking the AC. We have AC?

Kanan soon followed, seeming lost in thought, for he banged into the wall next to the doorway. I nearly started laughing but caught myself by biting my tongue.

Sabine and Chopper finished their game and Chopper left grumbling defeatedly. Now that the booth wasn't as crowded, Sabine looked less uncomfortable. She turned to us with a smile. "So... Bin, wanna try something?"

I glared at her for calling me that accursed nickname, but quickly became curious. "Try what?"

Sabine smirked and pulled out her spray paint bottles.

I smirked too as she handed me one. Ezra looked between us questioningly, but we both ignored him, much to his annoyance. "What are you doing? Can I come?"

Sabine turned to him with a thoughtful look on her face. "Alright. But you're a terrible painter so you're gonna just watch." She ordered.

Ezra snorted and spoke. "Yes, ma'am."

I smirked and followed Sabine outside, Ezra trailing behind.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sabine, Ezra and I walked through Tarkintown. I was grinning like a maniac, for I loved these outings Sabine took me on.

I soon noticed Orthei, Fjorn, and Wisp sitting at the side of the street playing their instruments. "Hey Hey!" I called gleefully to them. They all looked up and had expressions of pure happiness on their faces.

"Robin!" Wisp cheered as she tackled me in a fierce hug. She then proceeded to hug Ezra and Sabine, much to their surprise. Fjorn walked up and gave me a small smile and a squeeze, all the while watching Sabine and Ezra cautiously. Orthei beamed at me and thumped my back good-naturedly.

"You've been gone so long!" Wisp said as she finished her string of hugs, turning to me with a cheerful smile.

I smiled slightly. "Who, me? Naw, it's only been about 90 days."

Fjorn snorted and Orthei and Wisp smiled fondly at me.

I shoved Sabine forward and gestured grandly to her. "And this is her royal highness, Sabine." I grinned mischievously.

All my friends blinked and stared at me in confusion. I sighed. "Can't you guys take a joke?" I muttered. Wisp smiled and Orthei shrugged. "No." Fjorn said seriously.

I shook my head in mock sadness. "Poor children." I patted Fjorn's shoulder sympathetically.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sabine and Ezra glance at each other with a look that obviously said; She's nuts.

"Alrighty," I said, clasping my hands together. "I'm sorry I've been gone so long, but Ezra and I have been living with Sabine and her friends on a ship. We came here for a little fun. We thought maybe we should brighten the place up a bit." I grinned happily.

Wisp blinked. "Uh... I'd rather not get in trouble..." She said, inching backwards slowly. Fjorn shrugged and followed her. I knew it wasn't because he didn't want to get in trouble, but because he secretly had a crush on Wisp. I smirked at him knowingly, and he glared back at me.

"I'll join you if you don't mind." Orthei spoke up. I stared at him disbelievingly. He didn't like getting in trouble, much like Wisp. Those two were so alike it's surprising they're not twins. Well, other than them being different species.

Sabine nodded and lead us towards a part of town that knew us particularly well. We often painted the walls of buildings there to add color to the town, and the people there actually liked it. We began painting random designs and paintings as Ezra watched. Sabine showed Orthei the basics of spray-painting as I continued painting a huge scene that I'd started a while ago, and worked on every time we came here. It stretched across several buildings, and was basically a large, very detailed forest from Kashyyk with various wildlife scattered around. Deer, owls, Wookies, squirrels, and the normal alien creatures.

I could hear someone walk up behind me and assumed it was Ezra. "Go away, Ezra." I mumbled as I tried to concentrate.

Suddenly a sack was thrown over me and I screamed as I was dragged away from my friends, unable to see. I could here shouting that was quickly becoming distant, and starting panicking and thrashing around in my stuffy prison. "Let me out!" I yelled, but there was no response.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I knew it was after the sack opened at the top just slightly and someone pressed a cloth to my face. I should have seen that coming. I became so unbearably tired I just couldn't keep my eyes open, and I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

** Hey peeps! I am SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating, I don't really have an excuse except for getting caught up reading Harry Potter fanfictions and writing in a forum. Who knew it could be so fun?! Probably you... Gimme a break I've only been a member for a month :P Anyway, please review and feel free to ask questions and I'll answer as best as I can. I just watched the Wolverine, and I gotta say, if you're squeamish, I suggest you don't watch it... Lotta blood... Any who, I'll try to update as often as I can, and I'm open to suggestions! Oh and sorry if there are typos, I'm too tired to spell-check. :D**

** ~NOF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *Menacing voice* EZRA! Do the disclaimer!**

**Ezra: *Mutters under breath* Drama queen. Nof doesn't own anything and never will.**

**Me: Geez, no need to be so rude. I own Robin and her friends!**

**Robin: I told you before, you do not own me! I AM NOT OWNED!**

**Me: *Turns to Ezra* And you call _me_ a drama queen?**

**Ezra: *Shrugs***

Chapter 4

(Ezra's POV)

"ROBIN!" I screamed in panic. Sabine and Orthei were also calling out in fear, worry etched on their faces.

"Ezra we have to go get the others." Sabine said as she put a hand on my shoulder.

Orthei nodded in agreement. "I'll go tell Fjorn and Wisp to keep their eyes peeled." He streaked off in the direction of his friends.

"You go," I said, feeling as though I would break down at any moment. Robin was my first friend, my _best_ friend. I _had_ to save her. "I'm going to look for her." Before Sabine could protest I bolted off in the direction that Robin's abductor had fled.

(Robin's POV)

I blinked awake and squinted my eyes to focus. My legs and wrists were bound with ropes and I was gagged. From what I could tell I was in an old abandoned building that was very dusty. I sneezed through my nose and inwardly cursed myself for alerting anyone who may be here I was awake. It was very dark in the building, but I could just make out a large bulky shape lumbering towards me from the shadows.

The figure approached and was soon close enough for me to see. It seemed to be just a common thug from what I could tell, probably intent on selling me in the slave trade. The unusual thing about this brute, though, was that he was not a human. He was a Cathar. I thought the empire had killed them all off. A few must've survived by living on the sidelines and staying hidden.

I shrunk back in fear and stared at him as the large cat-man grinned evilly. He walked over and picked me up roughly, slinging me over his shoulder.

I breathed heavily as he walked back outside. It was dark still and the Cathar carried me in an unknown direction. I had begun to hyperventilate (through my nose) and flashes of the past flew across my vision uncontrollably. I saw my aunt's house, or the charred remains of it, still licked with flames when I had returned from my outing. A few times when I had been hurt, or when Ezra had been hurt. An image of a gang of thugs surrounding us, braking my arm, and leaving Ezra with a dislocated shoulder. That was one of the worst times.

Suddenly I heard an angry yell.

My head snapped up, the visions of the past clearing immediately, to see... Ezra. My gag, fortunately, slipped down and I was able to talk. "Ezra, what the hell?! Get out of here, you'll get yourself killed! Do you _see_ this guy?" I screamed as I tried to gesture to the large and irritated Cathar.

The Cathar growled and suddenly dropped me and I hit the ground with a thud and a groan. "Robin!" Ezra screamed and sprinted towards me as the Cathar ran off. He skidded to a stop next to me and quickly cut the ropes and gag off with a small knife. The last rope fell off and I slowly stood up with Ezra supporting me. "Why did the Cathar run off?" I asked irritably, annoyed that I needed help to even stand up.

We got our answer.

"Halt! You are under arrest by order of the empire!" A stormtrooper yelled as several of them surrounded us.

"Damn it."

**Heeeeeeeeyy peepers... Okay, I know you're probably all supah mad that I didn't update for a while, but in truth, I have absolutely no excuse. Gee, I need better excuses. Sorry the chapter is so short. Anyways, I hope you all aren't out for my blood! I have a poll on my profile if anyone wants to check it out, and as always, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Also I am open to suggestions for the story and would love to hear from my *squeal* fans! Okay? Okay :D**


	5. Chapter 5

** Me: Hmm... Zeb! Do da disclaimer thingy!**

** Zeb: Ugh, really? Do I have too?**

** Me: Yes! Or I will tell Hera you were the one who took Chopper's arms!**

** Zeb: *Laughs nervously* Fine. Nof doesn't own anything you recognize, only Robin and Zora.**

** Hera: What was that about Chopper's arms?**

Chapter 5

(Robin's POV)

"Ezra! Don't swear!" I scolded, forgetting the danger that stood right in front of us.

Ezra gave me a look. "Really? You swear all the time!" He exclaimed as the sun began to peek over the horizon, lighting the area up with a bluish tinge as the residents began to wake.

I growled at Ezra's crude comment. "Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

The stormtroopers just watched us bicker, their heads turning from side to side as we argued.

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Well, you're weird!"

"You're stupid!"

"No, you're an idiot!"

"No I'm not! You're a jerk!"

"Well, you're really pretty!"

I abruptly stopped and looked at Ezra with a raised eyebrow. Ezra's face turned bright red as he realized what he had just said. "That's not really an insult, Ez." I said with a small smirk, though I was quite bemused.

"Sh-shut up." Ezra stuttered, blushing. In the back of my mind I wondered why he was acting so weird but decided I had other things to worry about.

The stormtroopers decided they had had enough. One of them grabbed my shoulder. "You're coming with us."

Ezra's face darkened and he glowered angrily at the stormtrooper, and if looks could kill that trooper would drop down dead.

I looked at Ezra, my eyebrows raised, and we had a silent conversation. My eyes widened as Ezra's expression became determined and I opened my mouth to speak, but it was too late.

Ezra, as fast as lightning, whipped his arm up and shot an electric ball at the stormtrooper. While it didn't injure the trooper at all, it did surprise him and provide me with enough time to shake myself lose of his grip and bolt off in a random direction with Ezra tailing.

"Idiot!" I yelled as I ran alongside Ezra, ducking as a few lasers from the stormtroopers' blasters zipped over my head.

"What?! I just saved you!" Ezra shouted back over the stormtroopers' yelling.

"You could've gotten us both killed! I swear y- Oof!" I was cut off when I crashed into a pedestrian. I scrambled back up and Ezra grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the oncoming crowd without so much as apologizing to the grumbling man behind us.

I could hear the troopers shouting into their communicators behind us as Ezra dragged me. Suddenly Ezra let go of my now-throbbing wrist and leapt on top of a building. "Come on!" He hissed, holding a hand out for me. I jumped up to the corner of the building, grabbed it, and he pulled me up. I stood up and began to sprint after Ezra as he jumped from building to building, using the force to help him. I jumped after him but stopped as he jumped down from the building we were on and into an old alleyway, landing on his feet. I sighed and jumped off the building, also landing on my feet in the dark and dingy alley.

Ezra turned to me and grabbed my shoulders, making me tense. He then lifted me and dropped me in a dumpster.

Joy.

He then jumped in after me and closed the lid. Thank goodness this was a fairly large dumpster or it would've been extremely uncomfortable. Oh, wait, it still is.

"Yuck," I murmured, picking an unknown substance off of my pants. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Shh!" Ezra shushed and I rolled my eyes.

"Ezra we probably lo-" I stopped as Ezra clamped a hand over my mouth and pointed up.

I could hear faint voices. "I don't see 'em. We should check the-" The stormtrooper was cut off by a blaster firing. "Hey!" I heard another trooper yell, and then several more gunshots firing.

Within about two minutes the firing had ceased and no noise could be heard outside except for the shuffling of some feet. I unconsciously grabbed Ezra's hand and he squeezed it reassuringly.

Suddenly the lid came off of our bin and the first rays of morning blinded us both for a second. Ezra let go of my hand to cover his eyes and I squinted up with slight fear.

The brightness dimmed as our eyes adjusted and I saw a female Falleen with straight and silky raven hair flowing down to her stomach. She had bright green skin and was wearing a black corset with thin straps, tight black leggings, a knee-length black cloak with the hood pulled down and no shoes.

She smiled at us breezily and stepped aside for us to climb out.

As my feet touched the ground, I noticed the bodies of several stormtroopers littering the alleyway. There was also a faint but clear aura of the force around the Falleen. I frowned in confusion. As soon as Ezra was out of the dumpster I turned to the Falleen, who was studying us with interest. "Uh, we appreciate the save, but who are you and how did you take out those troopers?" I asked apprehensively, unsure whether this woman was friendly or not. I knew we must reek of whatever horrors were concealed in that dumpster but I decided to ignore it for the time being.

The Falleen's golden eyes traveled up from Ezra's odd clothing choice to look into my eyes and she slowly walked over to me, making both Ezra and I tense. She stopped merely a foot or two away from me and tilted her head. "My name is Zora. And you two are force sensitive, no?" She said with a smooth voice and an obvious accent, her eyes twinkling.

I gasped slightly. "Yeah, I'm Robin and this is Ezra. How- Who are you?"

Zora leaned back a little, smiling slightly. "I already told you, my name is Zora." She stated.

"But... Are you a jedi?" Ezra asked curiously.

Zora turned to him. "Hmm. That is what I was called long ago. No one has called me this in many years, though I am afraid the cause for that is one that I would not like to think about."

I could almost feel my ears perk up. "You should come with us, Kanan will be thrilled-"

"Robin," Ezra whispered, pulling me out of earshot of Zora. "She could be a Sith, we have to be careful."

"Oh, there is no need to worry. If I were a Sith, I probably would have killed you by now." Zora stated smugly. Ezra blinked as he realized he was not quite out of earshot.

"It is alright. I would be cautious, too." Zora shrugged nonchalantly.

I stepped away from Ezra. "So you are a Jedi?" I asked with excitement apparent in my voice. "Kanan would love to meet you!"

Zora looked confused. "Who is Kanan?"

"He's a Jedi too!" I exclaimed as Ezra smiled softly at my enthusiasm.

Zora suddenly looked interested. "Wait, are you being truthful? That is wonderful! I must see him!"

I nodded enthusiastically and turned to Ezra, who shrugged to show his agreement.

"Okay! Let's go!" I exclaimed, grabbing Ezra's elbow and leading him and Zora back towards our ship.

"Kanan!" I bounded up the Ghost's ramp and quickly climbed the ladder with Ezra and Zora following closely behind.

I bounded through the the doors of the living area to see Kanan and Hera sitting at the booth around the table, worried expressions on their faces. However, their faces lit up when they saw Ezra and I. Hera stood up quickly and before we knew it she had enveloped us in a bone-crushing hug. "I thought you both had been captured! What happened? How'd you get away?" She asked us worriedly as Kanan pulled out his communicator, informing Sabine and Zeb that we were back. I assume they were sent out to find us.

I blinked. I had almost forgotten that I had been kidnapped. "Oh. Right. Well my kidnapper ran off when these stormtroopers surrounded us and then Ezra and I started arguing about cursing-" At this Kanan and Hera exchanged exasperated glances. "-and then a stormtrooper grabbed my shoulder and Ezra shot an electric ball thingy at him and we ran away and hid in a dumpster, hence the smell-" They crinkled their noses in disgust as the smell of moldy garbage reached their noses. "-and then we were saved by Zora!"

Kanan, who was now standing, snapped his head up. "Who's Zora?" He asked sternly.

Ezra coughed sheepishly and glanced back at Zora, who was standing quietly behind us in the dim lighting.

Zora stepped forward and held her hand out for Kanan to shake. "That would be me. I assume you are Kanan?"

Kanan and Hera were shocked for a moment but they quickly snapped out of it. "You brought a stranger on board?" Kanan hissed into my ear.

I rolled my eyes. "She's nice, Kanan. She's a Jedi!" I exclaimed with exasperation.

Kanan's eyes widened and he turned to Zora, who had lowered her arm awkwardly but was now studying Hera and Kanan. She turned her golden eyes to look upon Kanan and she laughed quietly. "Yes, I am a Jedi. Would you like to see some proof?" She reached beneath her cloak to a concealed belt that I hadn't noticed before and retrieved a polished lightsaber hilt.

Kanan slowly reached out and took it from her outstretched hand, tracing his fingers along the cool edges. "This is definitely a genuine lightsaber," He said with a smile. "I believe you."

Hera smiled kindly Zora. "I'm Hera Syndulla, the owner and pilot of the Ghost. It's nice to meet another Jedi." She shook Zora's hand politely.

Zora's eyebrows creased in confusion. "Are you a Jedi as well?"

Hera gently. "No, no, but I'm good friends with Kanan and he has always been striving to find more Jedi."

Kanan rolled his eyes playfully as Zora smiled softly. Suddenly the doors opened and Zeb and Sabine walked through, Sabine's helmet secured in the crook of her arm. Chopper rolled in behind them, grumbling quietly.

Sabine and Zeb stopped short when they noticed Zora, standing with a soft smile. Sabine raised an eyebrow. "Um, who are you?"

"My name is Zora." Zora shook Sabine's hand warmly.

Sabine blinked. "Uh, okay. What are you doing here?"

"She's a Jedi! I thought she'd like to meet Kanan!" I said happily.

"Wait, seriously?" Zeb asked incredulously. "I thought you were pretty much all killed off."

Zora turned her head to look at Zeb scrutinizingly. "I thought pretty much all Lasats were killed off." She commented, raising an eyebrow challengingly.

Zeb shrugged. "Fair enough."

"You should join our crew! Us force-users need to stick together!" I proclaimed with a smile.

"Oh, no I wouldn't want to intrude." Zora said humbly.

"Nonsense, it would be a great opportunity. Plus you could teach Robin! She needs a master." Hera stated truthfully.

Kanan and Sabine nodded in agreement and Zeb shrugged as if to say: "I'd go either way". Chopper merely waved his arm around indifferently.

"Then it's settled! You can live here and train Robin." Hera stated confidently.

Zora smiled thankfully. "Thank you. I've been living on the streets for a long time. I just have one question."

"Shoot." Kanan said with a small smile.

"What do you do for a living here?"

** Hey peeps! SOOOO sorry I haven't been updating lately. I think I have ADD, my mind has just been all over the place and I've been a little depressed as well... Anyways, I realized the poll hadn't showed up on my profile beforehand, so it is there now. I think... Please read & review! Reviews keep me going! ;D Merry Christmas! Or Feliz Navidad or Happy Hanukkah or whatever you celebrate in whatever language! :)**


End file.
